Reincarnation
by stilldisturbed
Summary: Ever since we got back from Hueco Mundo everyone has been acting different. Ichigo is lusting for power and Rukia has nothing better to do then try to fix things that aren't wrong. I don't know, sometimes I wish I was still a prisoner in Ulquiorra's care.


**While I was helping my friends Samantha with her story I became Inspired to write an UlquiorraxOrihime Fic. So yeah....**

* * *

Reincarnation  
Ch.1 Strange Emotions

It has been at least four mouths since I left Hueco Mundo, and I still haven't forgiven Ichigo for the murder of Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra just wanted to understand humans. Ulquiorra had no right to die, Ichigo beat him mercilessly. I turned to look at Ichigo. How can he still go around laughing it up with Ru-Ki-a? I still have and will always have bitter feelings towards her for reasons unbeknownst to me. I didn't hate her because she had a better chance with Ichigo then me, I don't have any more feelings of love for him. My feelings were of disgust. I doubt he can sleep soundly at night. With all of these thoughts of Ulquiorra, my eyes started to sting. Soon I began to silently sob. I did have feelings for Ulquiorra, although I knew it wasn't love I still cared about him. I wanted to know him better. He was very interesting.

"Are you okay, Orihime?" Chad asked from behind me. _Such a sweet boy._ I instantly turned my mask on.

"Oh! Chad! It's so nice to see you, again! I was just thinking about dinner! I saw in the paper the other day about Matsutake Mushrooms going on sale today! This is very rare since they are usually very pricey! You should come over! I'm gunna grill them and serve them with rice balls and then cover them in spray cheese, chocolate syrup and ketchup!! He…he…he…," I finished scratching my head. I hated lying to Chad. He reminded me of Brother, so much. Well it wasn't a total lie. The Super Market did have Matsutake Mushrooms on sale and I had to get some after school.

"Oh! No, that's okay. I already have dinner plans," he was nervous.

"Alright, Chad, but you don't know what you're missing!!" The final bell sounded. "Well, I'm off to get those mushrooms. See ya, Chad!" I gave him my best smile and a wink. I wanted to thank Chad for talking to me instead of letting me be alone with my thoughts, but he wouldn't understand. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door.

As I walked down the halls my thoughts kept creeping back to Ichigo. To think I admired him, but that was before he became a Soul Reaper. When Rukia came into the picture Ichigo changed his attitude, and not for the better. Ichigo begun to love hurting others, whether the people were good, bad or who had been forced. Ichigo began to drift away, not only from me, but Chad, Uryuu, and his family. Soon he favored the Soul Society and Soul Reapers then Kurukrara Town and Humans. I made it outside school grounds and soon found myself at the Kurukrara Super Market. I walked in, grabbed a basket and did a b-line to the Matsutake Mushrooms. I got the best looking ones and put them into the red carrier. I made my way over to the spray cheese and chocolate syrup. When I was done, I walked to the front of the store to the check out. I went to the one with the less people. A pale looking boy with dark hair stood there in uniform, complete with the little hat, worn to the left side of his head. He just stood there reading a manga. I put my food down on the conveyer belt. The boy kept reading…. I stood there for a few more minutes before a cleared my throat.

"You should do something about that cough," he said rudely without looking up from his manga. I picked up my food and walked to the cashier next to his station.

"Hello, how are you today?" A man with brown hair and glasses asked me.

"I'm great!! How are you?" I gave him a smile. I think he was a little scared by my enthusiasm.

"Good…" The conversation ended. He rang up my stuff. "That would be 1200 yen," I pulled out my money and gave it to him as he bagged my stuff. "Have a nice day."

"Ah-hah, you too" I said and grabbed my bags.

In order to get out of the store I had to pass the rude boy again. I sighed and held my breath. I passed him quickly and silently. I was almost past him when he murmured "Stupid Woman" I ran out the door before I snapped. I don't know what was wrong with that boy. It's not like did anything to him. I merely went to his station and _he _was rude to _me_. I didn't even know him. I didn't let his attitude get to me. I started to think about other things that didn't have to deal with Ichigo, Ulquiorra, or that weird boy. But now that I think about it the rude boy and Ulquiorra looked a bit alike. Same pale skin – the boys was a bit darker – , same green eyes – well from the angle I was looking from – , and same shade of black hair which was also hided the on the same side of the head. Could this boy _be _Ulquiorra? I find it hard to believe after seeing Ulquiorra become dust in the wind, but they both look and act the same. I wonder if Ulquiorra had been reincarnated into a human boy. But I thought that took years?

As my house came into view I stopped thinking about the boy and focused on dinner. I walked up the path way to my front door and pulled my keys out. I put the key into the door and unlocked it. I walked inside, took my shoes off and walked to the counter in the kitchen and put my bags down. I went up stairs to change out of my school uniform. I put on a pair of old blue jeans with holes and a blueish/green tank top. I walked down stairs and started dinner. Once dinner was done, I made a plate for myself and ate in silence. When I was finished I put my dishes in the dish washer and went into the living room. I picked up the remote and turned the TV on. My favorite band "Moi Dix Mois" was giving an interview. Juka is speaking right now, he's the lead singer. He answered most of the questions since Mana thought that his voce was portrayed in his singing so he didn't need to talk. "Moi Dix Mois" is a Visual Kai band founded by Mana, the lead guitarist. The interviewer asked a question directed to Kazuno, the bass guitartist. He was the only one who laught. I turned to mush….

"Kawaii!!!!" The interviewer went back to interviewing Juka. I wasn't really listening to the question but more looky at Juka's half smile/smirk. Before the interview endedmy door bell rang. I got up reucdenly and answered the door. I opened the door and Rukia stood there. My happy mood disapired. "Oh hey, Rukia! What are you doing here?" I said with fake cheerfulness.

"Oh well, you looked sorta depressed at school today so…I just thought that you would want to talk about it…?" she trailed off making it sound like a question. My hand fiddled with the door knob.

"Oh, well nothing is really wrong with me." I smiled with my eyes closed. We stood there for a few awkward moments.

"Hm…Can I come in?" My hand tightened on the door knob, but my smile stayed consistent.

"Oh, sure." I released my grip on the knob and opened the door wider. "Sure, come in. Do u want anything to eat? I made rice balls and Matsutake Mushrooms, if you want some,"

"Sure that sounds great…" she sat down on the couch and changed the channel on the TV. The door slammed with and loud bang.

"Sorry, I'll get the food." I walked into the kitchen. And put the rice and mushrooms onto a plate and covered them in cheese, chocolate, and ketchup. I grabbed some chop sticks and walked into the living room. "Here you go!" I set the plate in front oh Rukia. She stared at the plate for a few seconds.

"I'm really not that hungry," she said as I moved to sit on the couch.

"Oh, that's fine." I smiled. Rukia turned the TV off and faced me.

"Orihime, why are you smiling so much lately; ever since we all got back from Hueco Mundo you've been acting all cheery. Something's up. We are all worried about you: Chad, Ichigo, and Uryuu are all concerned about your well-being. If this is about that Espada-" I stood up.

"Rukia its fine. I'm fine see," tears started to fill my eyes as I tried to smile. I hated to show weakness in fount of her.

"Your not and we can all see through you. Whatever happened with that Espada-" I couldn't stop the tears now. I let them fall.

"Please stop, Rukia" I my face fell into my hands.

"It is about the Espada Ichigo fought, isn't it?" Rukia stood up from the couch trying to comfort me. I pulled away as she tried to touch my skin.

"Please, Rukia! Just stop…please leave…" I fell to my knees. Everything soon when black when my head hit something hard.

* * *

**I like chiffies. Please Review I need to know what you think. Flames are accepted!!!!!**


End file.
